Tokugawa Kazuya
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Basic Information Name: Tokugawa Kazuya Age: 27 Date of Birth: 27 July 1986 Relationship status: One ex-girlfriend, now single Star sign: Leo Lucky number: Never had one Favourite colour: Black Favourite movie: Anything but not romance Favourite music: pop and rock Careers: Celebrity (mostly modeling) and a professional tennis player Personality For anything he does, he always seemed serious. He knows deep down he isn't as what people thought he is so he decided to slowly branch out from the tennis world and enter the entertainment world. At least, he thought, people will get to see his 'not-serious' look but for some reasons, it never gets away. He gets annoyed easily when things doesn't go his way but he knew he had to explain them somehow. Tokugawa is friendly to everyone and sometimes an introvert he can be, he refuse to say anything or comment on it. He knew being in both entertainment and tennis world is tough, all the more with the media spotlight on him for a lot of occasions. He loves and hates them. Nevertheless, he is open minded to people's ideas and comments. History After the U-17, he decided to go abroad to master the tennis skills he has. Youth camps, intense training, tournaments, friendlies.. He had done it all. In fact, championing all 4 major games (Australian Open, French Open, Wimbledon, US Open) in 2009 is the highlight of the year for him as this was his first Grand Slam win. Right after that, he announced his hiatus. He was only 23 and that age is perhaps too 'young' to announce possible retirement. Nevertheless, he did stay off courts for any majors and ventured in to the entertainment industry. He has done some modelling and photoshoot for several magazines, notably for his good physique and height. Magazines of him as cover for Gekkan Tennis Pro 2012 sold out, and even that is because the en masse want to know if he is making a comeback. He rarely had drama/movie offers because they perceived him to be an emotionless character, onstage or backstage. The only drama he starred was in 2011 and his acting won the critics' award. Since then, he isn't worth very much for acting. For his love life, he had only come to terms during his hiatus. He met her sometime back in 2010 but had broken off about a year later when he knew all she wanted was his wealth. Coming from a wealthy family has its perks and cons and he's no different from any average guy, removing his statuses away. Since then, he thinks being committed in a serious relationship is a waste of time. Ten Years Later It's been 4 years since that announcement was made but the entertainment world seemed harsh to him. The media (tabloids especially) had written an article about him to possibly return to the tennis world since he didn't gain a big name in the entertainment world compared to the 2009 success. While doing a photoshoot for Gekkan Pro, he realised his desire to be back to the tennis once more and temporarily stopped his modeling career. Life as a celebrity and tennis pro are not east but he will make his way through.